


Breakfast at Morgause's

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Breakfast at Morgause's

"I can't steal you, no  
Like you stole me.  
And I want you in my life  
And I need you in my life."  
\- The Pretty Reckless (You)

Morgause got up and got dressed silently. She watched the dark haired beauty asleep… she looked so harmless… and so cute. Well, you can’t say she ain’t cute when she’s awake, but… while asleep, the cuteness altogether with harmlessness seemed so… Morgana looked like a blossom you have to cherish and protect. Morgause’s heart ached from knowledge she has to leave Morgana. But it’s just for few minutes, she tried to lull herself.  
When Morgause returned home, first she checked Morgana quietly. She was still asleep, her chest rising and falling, her breath playing with a lock of hair falling over her lips. Morgause noticed creeps running over Morgana’s naked shoulder, so she crawled to her quietly and carefully pulled her blanket up. Morgana purred and turned to the other side, her hair falling over her face again.  
Then Morgause went to the kitchen. She lit up the cookers and prepared her pans and pots. The room soon filled itself with the aroma of bacon and eggs. Morgause prepared the dishes and washed the oranges. Then she cut them in half and started to squeeze them. Finally everything was ready – a huge jug of fresh orange juice with a glass; a cup of black tea, accompanied with a half of a lemon, a tiny bowl of honey and a sugar basin; a cup of black coffee, a jug of cream and a small bowl of chocolate cream – Morgana loved chocochino; a plate of bacon & eggs, fresh toasts with salami, two hard-boiled eggs with french baguette and two soft-boiled eggs with bread, cut to narrow blocks they called „train“ for no obvious reason.  
Morgause put everything on the tray and walked into the bedroom. Morgana was half laying, half sitting on the bed, yawning and wiping eyebogers. Morgause laid the tray on Morgana’s lap, singing: „Breakfast, darling. You’re hungry?“ Morgana blinked, her eyelashes fluttering. Then she checked the huge breakfast Morgause had just prepared. „You’re crazy,“ she whispered. Morgause smiled: „Probably. But ain’t that the reason you love me?“ Morgana’s hands wrapped around Morgause’s shoulders: „We’ll finish this later,“ she whispered, kissing Morgause’s lower lip. „But first I’ll have you for my breakfast.“

"You will always be my heart"  
-Avenged Sevenfold (Acid Rain)


End file.
